With the flourishing development of communication technologies, the 2G communication technology, the 3G communication technology, the 4G communication technology, and the like emerge; and there are different communication systems in each generation of communication technology and different communication demands of customers are greatly satisfied. At the same time, various types of communication terminals emerge also. Different communication terminals have different communication capabilities and work at different communication systems to provide different communication serves for users. However, in the existing communication process, it is found that the capabilities of the communication terminals often cannot be effectively exerted, which results in the problems such as low communication transmission efficiency, low data transmission rate and low user satisfaction.